Breathe No More
by scarletraika
Summary: Tak ada lagi nafas. Tak ada lagi detak. Dan sebagai seseorang yang keras hati, yang menganggap takdir telah sangat kurang ajar mengambil sosok itu darinya, ia bersumpah akan mengembalikan nafas dan detak itu. "Open your eyes, love. Breathe... for me."


**Do not own. And never will.**

**.**

**Beep, beep, beep, beep—**

**Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock—**

—juga bunyi mesin yang menderu tak henti - hentinya. _Bagaimana perpaduan bunyi – bunyian itu bisa menjadi sebuah alunan merdu di telinganya?_

Kedua iris hitam Sasuke menatap tajam layar hitam yang dipenuhi huruf, angka, dan simbol – simbol berwarna putih tersebut. Sesekali ia membandingkan, mencocokkan, hasil berupa kode – kode rumit yang terus bermunculan di hadapannya dengan coretan – coretan diagram yang ia ciptakan selama tahun – tahun terakhir ini. Di atas meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kirinya itu… tergeletak tumpukan karya terbesar yang pernah dibuatnya. Buah pemikiran dari otak jenius yang ia paksa bekerja terus menerus, _sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu_.

_Masterpiece_-nya…

Berupa buku – buku catatan, buku agenda bersampul hitam, juga berpuluh – puluh lembar kertas kumal; penuh dengan tinta pena (juga goresan pensil) rapi yang dihasilkan oleh tangannya sendiri. Kumal, karena di situlah tetesan keringatnya meresap. Kumal, karena di situlah beribu – ribu jejak sidik jarinya menempel. Kumal, karena ia telah berkali - kali menggerayangi setiap lembarannya, setiap halamannya.

Kumal… karena merekalah yang menjadi saksi bisu setiap air mata frustasi yang menetes. Kumal, karena mereka adalah hasil dari gejolak setiap emosi Uchiha Sasuke yang muncul.

Mereka adalah ciptaannya. Sasuke tidak pernah mentolerir kegagalan, _jadi mereka harus berhasil_.

_Hasil_ yang terpampang di layar hitamnya terus bermunculan… semakin banyak, mendekati kata _complete_. Adrenalinnya terpacu semakin kencang, dan ia menghela napas panjang. Puncaknya adalah malam ini; di mana semua hitungan kasarnya, kertas – kertas kumalnya, dituangkan dan disatukan ke dalam teknologi yang ia buat sendiri.

Puncaknya adalah malam ini; di mana ia berhasil menggabungkan semua ilmu yang ia pelajari secara otodidak beberapa waktu terakhir ini, hukum matematika-fisika-biologi-kimia yang ia pelajari mati – matian agar mendapatkan selembar kertas ijazah dulu, dan… mesin.

Puncaknya adalah malam ini; saat di mana obsesi terbesar dalam hidupnya hampir berhasil.

Dan… _so far_, _so good_.

Ia merasakan setitik kelegaan. Puas. Lalu kelopak matanya pun tertutup seiring dengan punggungnya yang bertemu dengan senderan kursi. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Beberapa menit lagi, dan… ugh, _langit biru_?

_Langit biru... Suatu waktu dalam ingatannya_—

Musim semi yang hangat. Sebuah padang rumput kosong. Dan ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan sebuah buku bersampul tebal di tangan. Buku itu terbuka—halaman 294, dan seharusnya halaman itu _sudah bisa diganti_ dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit. Namun faktanya; lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak jarinya membalik lembaran kertas tersebut, dan yang terbuka tetap halaman 294.

Ia, tadinya, memang tengah membaca.

_Seharusnya_. Tadinya… itu adalah kata kunci.

Tapi tidak. Sesuatu dalam dirinya lebih memilih untuk menatap, memperhatikan, sosok yang berada jauh di depan sana. Merangkak - rangkak di antara ilalang liar setinggi betis pria dewasa, begitu serius mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Seperti orang bodoh—

…tapi pemandangan itu mampu menghipnotis manusia, mampu menghipnotis dirinya. _Apa itu berarti dirinya adalah orang bodoh juga?_

Helaian rambut pirang yang tak berhenti menari—_karena pemiliknya terus saja bergerak, atau karena angin musim semi yang terus berhembus?_ Juga kulit kecokelatan yang terlihat basah oleh keringat—seolah – olah tak khawatir akan bertambah gelap karena terpanggang di bawah sinar terik matahari…

Sasuke menutup mata dan membukanya lagi dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik—seperti… _jika ini hanya sebuah ilusi, menghilanglah_.

Selama hidup, ia selalu menjadi seorang pria yang realistis. Dan ini—pemandangan ini, untuk lebih spesifiknya—terlampau tidak mungkin untuk sebuah kenyataan. _Ini terlalu indah_. Ia seolah bermimpi…

Tetapi—dan yang ini akan terdengar sangat sentimental—bukankah memang sejak Si Pirang idiot itu masuk ke dalam hidupnya, hidupnya seolah berada di dalam mimpi? Tiap hari… ia seolah berada di ambang batas antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Di dalam khayalannya, mimpinya yang paling jujur, yang muncul di luar kesadarannya.

Yang mana artinya… kehidupan seperti inilah yang sesungguhnya paling diinginkan olehnya.

Sekali lagi, itu terdengar sangat sentimental dan bukan seperti dirinya—_tapi ironis, begitulah keadaannya_…

Kemudian lamunannya pecah oleh sebuah suara serak basah (betapa yang ini akan terdengar sangat klise), yang membuatnya terjatuh makin dalam—_makin dalam, dan makin dalam_... ke sebuah lubang yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa.

Itu, sebenarnya, terdengar sedikit mengerikan.

"_Teme, lihat Teme!" _sosok itu melambaikan tangan kirinya._ "Aku mendapatkannya, dan—hahaha! Kau kalah, brengsek! Rasakan itu!_"

Sejenak, saat itu, Sasuke tercenung. Lupa. Apa yang akhirnya Si Pirang itu _dapatkan_? Apa tujuan awalnya merangkak – rangkak di antara ilalang dan bunga – bunga liar itu?

Oh.

Ya. Benar. _Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?—_daun semanggi berkuntum empat.

Konyol sekali Si Pirang itu—_dan bukankah dia memang selalu bodoh dan konyol setiap saat?_ Sebuah hal penting—meski bukan yang terpenting—yang membuatnya tergila – gila akan sosok itu. Membuatnya mabuk kepayang; setiap kali Si Pirang itu tertawa terbahak – bahak dengan tidak sopannya, atau melemparkan senyum bodoh ke arahnya, atau mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, atau hanya sekedar mengerlingkan iris biru yang penuh dengan semangat hidup menggebu - gebu tersebut.

Dan walaupun ia sering menanggapi itu semua dengan dengusan - dengusan dingin, tatapan datar yang akan membuat Si Pirang terlihat lebih bodoh lagi, _death-glare_ yang _jarang membuat Si Pirang takut_, atau sikap acuh yang ia sadar betul sangat membuat kekasihnya jengkel—di atas itu semua, _ya… jauh di atas itu semua_… Sasuke peduli. Jauh lebih peduli dari apa yang disangka sosok pirang itu. Dan bahkan jauh lebih peduli dari apa yang selama ini dirinya kira.

Si Bodoh itu adalah candu untuknya—_bagaimana ia bisa acuh?_

Sosok itu (Naruto, Naruto, Narutonya) berlari ke pohon oak besar tempatnya bersandar. Senyuman bodoh tersungging lagi di wajahnya—_yang selalu membuat hati Sasuke mencair diam – diam._ Dan sepasang iris biru itu menatapnya; yang mana setiap tatapan yang keluar dari mata itu untuk dirinya selalu, _selalu_, membuatnya menahan napas sejenak. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang tiba – tiba membuat jantungnya berhenti bekerja.

"_Sasuke!_"

Peduli setan dengan keyakinannya bahwa hal - hal aneh dan tidak realistis semacam ini hanyalah omong kosong. Peduli setan dengan teori masuk akal yang menyatakan bahwa daun semanggi berhelai empat tumbuh karena adanya kelainan genetika. Ia ingin tahu, dan maksudnya… _sangat ingin tahu_, keberuntungan atau permohonan macam apa yang kira - kira akan Naruto harapkan dari kepercayaan takhayul daun semanggi berkuntum empat?

_Uzumaki Naruto selalu konyol seperti itu_…

_Dan... hari itu adalah suatu waktu._

Dulu… itu salah satu dari sedikit kenangan yang bisa disimpan di dalam memori otaknya. Yang akan kandas seiring waktu berjalan—sungguh sayang sekali memori otak tidak ditentukan oleh kapasitas _byte_, yang selalu bisa ditambah. Di mana jika begitu, tentu lebih mudah baginya untuk menyimpan semuanya. _Semua_—kejadian demi kejadian yang ingin ia abadikan bersama Si Pirang idiot itu. Apalagi jika ia bisa memutar semuanya—seperti _roll film_ atau pita kaset yang bisa diputar ulang semaunya…

Tapi itu hanyalah khayalan—hampir sama seperti ribuan mimpi yang ia dan Naruto ciptakan dulu. Kenyataannya tidak bisa begitu (betapa menjengkelkannya kata itu terdengar)…

_Kenyataannya berbeda. Karena ia dan Naruto bukan Tuhan yang bisa menciptakan takdir_…

Dan kemudian—

"_Karena itulah Tuhan menciptakan doa, Sasuke_!" kalimat itu masih bisa didengar Sasuke dari dalam ingatannya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto saat mereka membicarakan hal ini di tengah – tengah dentingan pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Saat itu, di ruang tengah kediaman mungil mereka, yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan—_wangi daging steak yang baru dipanggang menguar di udara_…

"_Agar manusia bisa meminta Tuhan menciptakan takdir yang baik untuk mereka._" Ha. Ia sendiri pun heran bagaimana pemuda pirang tersebut bisa mengucapkan hal religius. _Namun terkadang Naruto memang tak bisa ditebak_…

_Tapi sekarang… sayangku, bagaimana dengan keadaan ini?_—bahkan jika Sasuke berdoa sampai kehabisan air liur pun, Naruto tak akan pernah kembali padanya. _Setelah kejadian itu_… Naruto tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dalam pelukannya seraya mengerlingkan langit biru di dalam sepasang iris miliknya itu. Naruto tak akan pernah bisa lagi mengusilinya lalu tertawa terbahak – bahak dan tersenyum jahil. Naruto tak akan pernah bisa membalas ciuman dan pelukannya. Naruto tak akan pernah bisa lagi merasakan kupu – kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat kulit mereka bersentuhan… walau Sasuke tetap merasakan itu.

Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa lagi menyentuhkan telinganya di dada Naruto, dan mendengar suara detak yang tercipta saat jantung Si Pirang itu berdenyut. Bukti bahwa Naruto ada, hidup, di sisinya… _itu hilang_. Padahal ia membutuhkan bukti itu. Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto hidup di sisinya.

_Karena Naruto adalah candu_.

**Beep**.

Dan lamunannya buyar.

Seketika Sasuke ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata setelah beberapa menit menjelajahi kenangan dan khayalannya. Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke akan menemukan matanya basah jika ia terbangun dari mimpi – mimpi masa lalu yang indah tersebut. Dan sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu pun ia masih begitu. Rasanya seperti ditampar keras tepat pada pipi, hatinya diremukkan. Ia dibawa terbang ke awang – awang untuk dihempaskan ke dalam jurang.

Tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu… ketika ia mulai menemukan titik terang dalam proses eksperimen yang bisa dikatakan—adalah hidup dan matinya, mimpi – mimpi kenangan itu mulai terasa nyata. Mereka eksis. Tergantung tinggi di langit sana, dan ia sudah berhasil membangun tangga untuk meraihnya. Yang perlu Sasuke lakukan saat ini hanya menapaki tangga itu satu persatu dengan hati – hati.

_Tak boleh gagal_, _tak boleh rusak_… karena ia tidak memiliki yang namanya kesempatan kedua. Faktor umur membayanginya dari belakang; ia terpaksa harus berkejar – kejaran dengan waktu.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa proses _loading_ mesin di hadapannya telah selesai. Ia melirik kertas – kertas kumal di sebelah kirinya, dan menelusuri catatan – catatan itu sekilas. Kemudian wajahnya yang sedikit agak terlalu pucat kembali bertemu dengan sinar radiasi komputer.

Ia mengetikkan beberapa perintah di atas _keyboard_ dan menemukan bahwa hasilnya sama persis seperti yang ia kehendaki. Sasuke menyeringai puas dan menggeliat, meregangkan otot – ototnya yang terasa kaku luar biasa.

Ini memang belum sampai ke penghujung tujuan yang ingin ia capai—tapi bolehkah ia merasa puas dan merasa seolah – olah ia telah menggenggam dunia? _Setidaknya menggenggam dunia kecil yang ia ciptakan untuk dirinya dan Naruto…_

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Tatapan mata beriris hitamnya melembut seketika dan ia meraih sebuah pigura persegi berwarna nila dari ujung meja kerjanya.

"Naruto_, love_, _you have to open your eyes again… for me_. _Soon_."

**To be continued**

**Ha. Apa ini?  
>Saya bersumpah jauh lebih suka menulis sebuah oneshottwoshot, dan mempublishnya dalam tenang. Tapi keinginan untuk menambahkan fanfic ini di FNI sekarang juga, bahkan sebelum saya menulis chapter kedua, benar – benar membuat saya gila. Well, what the hell.**

**Review? Komentar dari pembaca semua akan membuat saya menyelesaikan ide ini lebih cepat.**


End file.
